<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Whisper from the Lips of a Holy Man by ProteanRedux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113865">A Whisper from the Lips of a Holy Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteanRedux/pseuds/ProteanRedux'>ProteanRedux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cliffs of Insanity, Cult Leader Kylo Ren, Death Rituals, Detective Poe Dameron, Detective Rey, Detective Thriller, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashbacks, Horror, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Medical Examiner Rose, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychiatrist Finn, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Religious Content, Religious Cults, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Rituals, Sergeant Leia Organa, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Snap Wexley - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Suspense, The First Order, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Zealot Armitage Hux, maz kanata - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteanRedux/pseuds/ProteanRedux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spate of grisly killings leads trauma-stricken homicide detective Poe Dameron to a small religious community, built around a mysterious individual who calls himself 'The Supreme Leader'. Is this man the bringer of salvation he claims to be, or something far more sinister?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Whisper from the Lips of a Holy Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired by a few ideas that were banded about between myself and a friend - and eventually it developed into a substantial enough idea to fuel a full story. I've got a clear idea of where it's going to go, so let's hope my interest doesn't die on this one. Please be sure to heed the tags, as they'll be updated with each subsequent chapter. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm evening sun washed over the camp as Dia made her way across the grass. It was soft underfoot – the young woman found herself noticing those little things more than ever since she’d come to the sanctuary, found herself reconnecting with her surroundings in a way that she’d never done before she heard the Supreme Leader’s teachings. 


</p><p>Loneliness had been her only companion for the longest time; she walked the streets of the city alone, sleeping in spare rooms and sleazy motels until finally, she found Him. Her saviour, her idol. Kylo Ren.

</p><p>It had happened entirely by chance. As she was making her way to her next choice of makeshift accommodation, a man had handed her a flyer. She wasn't religious, never had been, but something about his words called to her.

</p><p>"A home for all lost souls." She wasn't entirely sure about the status of her soul in that particular moment, but she figured that lost was as good a term as any. So she'd followed the directions, and taken a cab to the old ranch outside the city. That was where she had come face to face with him. Jet-black hair, a statuesque frame and a warm, welcoming smile — in any other circumstance, he might have even been her type. However, that wasn't why she had found herself there - strangely, they both knew that. 

</p><p>So she had been taken under his wing. He explained his ideals, his teachings, what he wished to achieve, and she found herself in awe. How could one man be so caring about so many strangers? 

</p><p>He truly was an inspiration, bringing hope and healing to every single lost soul that had come to him. Devotion to his ideals was the least that she could offer him now; perhaps that very devotion was the reason that he had summoned her to his quarters that night.</p><p>Light footsteps sounded as she made her way up the wooden steps, towards his door. With every step she felt pride swelling inside her, growing so intense as to render her almost immobile. As she pushed the door open, it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the low light. It always seemed to be dark in there, almost as if Ren was averse to daylight – though she’d seen him outside on too many occasions to count.</p><p>“Is that you, Dia?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s me.”</p><p>A pale palm suddenly emerged from the darkness, and it was only then that she could make out the shape of the Supreme Leader before her. The young woman felt a hint of trepidation as she approached him, reaching forward to take the bare hand that had been offered to her. This was what she had wanted, this was the belonging she had sought. He had given her a home, and a family to live with. Yet, as she drew closer to the man who had become her shepherd, her saviour. . . Her hesitance grew.</p><p>It was only as she treaded closer to the man that she noticed they weren’t alone; two of her fellow followers stood by the far wall, hands clasped behind their backs. That wasn’t right, any time that the Supreme Leader requested her presence, he consulted with her alone. Something was different, this time. Smile faltering slightly, she found that the burgeoning dread was like a coiled spring within the pit of her stomach, growing tighter and tighter with every step she took. She was unsure why he had called for her, and that only added to her sense of unease.</p><p>Soon, she stood directly before the man, gazing up into his dark eyes. He studied her silently for a few moments, the faintest of smiles resting on his lips. He was the one who had rescued her, given her a home and a family, and despite the fact she was always cautious around him, she was always going to be eternally grateful for that. </p><p>He reached forward, placing his large palms on either side of her head delicately. Leaning his forehead against her own, the words that left his mouth were barely audible to the others in the room. What he had to say was meant for her, and her directly. </p><p>“Oh sister, we’re so happy you joined our little flock. Our little. . . Family. You were lost, little lamb, until we found you. Saved you. You are grateful, aren’t you?”</p><p>She nodded quickly, bobbing her head a few times in response.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, Supreme Leader. I’m always going to be grateful, thank you!”</p><p>The Supreme Leader nodded slowly, his faint smile growing into a mischievous grin as he took in her words. Gently cupping her cheek, he leaned closer so as to lightly ghost his lips over her own. The feather-light touch was intimate, almost too much so, and she had to stop herself from attempting to pull away. The moment was brief, and she exhaled a relieved sigh once the Supreme Leader pulled away from her again.</p><p>“So grateful to us. . . Yet not grateful enough to stop yourself from running to tell the police about our little community, hmm?” </p><p>Confusion clouded over the girl’s face, lips parting as if to offer up a rebuttal, though no words came to her. It wasn’t true, of course it wasn’t. She’d had her doubts about his church and the salvation he claimed to offer, but she would never have gone to the police―.</p><p>Two pairs of hands took hold of her arms from behind, pulling her down to the carpeted floor as the Supreme Leader turned away from her. She fought, squirming in the grasp of her newfound brothers as she was pinned to the ground. As the Supreme Leader came to face her once again, she turned pale when she spotted the small blade he held in his grip. Struggling harder, she let out a cry of pure terror before a large hand was clamped over her mouth. The man she had looked to for guidance approached, shifting to his knees as he raised the knife in his hand.</p><p>“No denials, little lamb? No reasons for your betrayal?” </p><p>The raven-haired man shook his head in disappointment, clicking his tongue as he brought the knife down; the blade sliced through the skin of her stomach, a deep thrust into her abdomen that drew a pained cry from behind the impromptu gag. Her eyes rolled back as searing agony spread through her torso, amplified by the force of the Supreme Leader’s blow.</p><p>The man drew his arm back before sinking the knife into the young woman once again, his eyes watching the ordeal with a fiery glee as crimson blood spilled from his victim’s wounds, staining the white fabric of her robe. Tears were spilling down her face now, and the Supreme Leader ceased his savage blows long enough to cup her cheek with his free hand. With the pad of his thumb, the man wiped away a tear of agony. The gesture was almost oxymoronically tender, his voice taking on a gentle quality.</p><p>“Rest now, little lamb. You’ve found salvation.”</p><p>With that, the Supreme Leader drew the blade sharply across the girl’s throat ― letting out a groan of satisfaction as he watched the wound oozing dark blood over her pale skin. A sudden burst of elation filled his chest, satisfaction and fulfilment washing over him like a dousing of holy water. He leaned back on his knees, dropping the knife to the carpet before wiping his bloodied glove over his cheek. The crimson liquid smeared across his complexion; a savage mark that contrasted entirely with his gentle expression.</p><p>He had done the right thing; he had protected the rest of his flock. He was their saviour, after all, and they were his. In time, all of them would come to trust him, as if he was their very own messiah. Slowly rising up to his feet, he gestured towards the now-lifeless corpse, addressing the two followers that had assisted him by restraining his victim.</p><p>“Take care of the mess. Get the others, and make sure you take her into the city to dump the body.” </p><p>Turning away from the grisly scene he had caused, Kylo Ren inhaled a sharp breath. He took a moment to compose himself, before striding over to enter his bathroom. Turning the tap on so he was able to splash some water over his bloodied face, the Supreme Leader took a moment to observe himself in the mirror. 

</p><p> What was he, now? A preacher? A paragon? A pretender? No, he was a saviour. Those who flocked to him and listened to his teachings were saved, given new meaning, and it was all because of him. Their little church was a family, one that growing steadily, aiding him in each and every goal he strove to achieve. He was proud of his progress, and of what he had built. </p><p>“Another one, Supreme Leader?” </p><p>The clipped English accent knocked him from his thoughts, causing him to avert his gaze from his own reflection; he instead laid eyes on the ginger male that was leaning against the doorframe. His second in command, his part-time confidant, and part-time lover.</p><p>“You startled me, Armitage.” </p><p>A slight, bemused smile rested on the other man's features, emerald eyes glancing down at his nails for a moment before he spoke once again.<br/>
</p><p>“Apologies, I assumed you’d be on high alert after killing yet another of your ‘disciples’. You're certain she's the one to blame?”</p><p>“She almost exposed us, you said as much yourself.” </p><p>"Well, I went with my gut. That approach seems to work for you, no?"

</p><p>Taking a few small steps forward, Hux licked over his bottom lip after reaching out and swiping up a stray drop of crimson from Ren’s bare shoulder. 

</p><p>"We're close now, Armitage. You know that. We can't let anything disrupt us." 

Bringing the leather-clad digit to his lips, the pad of Armitage's tongue darted out to swipe the blood up. </p><p>“As you wish, Supreme Leader.”</p><p> With that, the ginger swiftly turned on his heel and retreated from the bathroom. Ren dropped his gaze back to the sink before him, eyes transfixed on the diluted crimson droplets that slowly dribbled towards the drain. 

</p><p>Lifting his eyes so that he could lock his gaze with that of his reflection, Kylo stared at his own face for another brief moment before throwing the hand towel aside, following Armitage out of the bathroom and into the cold night air.

</p><p>- 𝙏𝙬𝙤 𝙙𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧. -</p><p>It took a few moments for Poe to pluck up the courage to step out of the car; his first day back and he’d managed to catch a possible serial killer. Just his luck, it seemed. 

</p><p>It had been four months since Poe had pulled the trigger of the pistol that now rested at his hip, and taken the life of his partner. The man he'd worked, wise-cracked and wallowed in alcohol-induced induced sadness with. He still heard the shots, almost every time that he closed his eyes. That kind of thing never leaves you, he supposed.

</p><p>Releasing a heavy sigh, Poe clambered out of the driver’s seat and slammed the door behind him. Unfolding his sunglasses and pulling them on, he made a few slow strides towards the police cordon.</p><p>Ducking beneath the tape, the detective made his way over to the medical examiner – and the body that she was crouched before. </p><p>“Poe, I didn’t expect you to catch this one. Some first day, huh?” </p><p>She didn’t seem bent on mentioning what had happened, on the reason for his leave of absence, and Poe couldn’t vocalise how much he appreciated that. No doubt he’d be inundated with ‘how are you?’ and ‘are you holding up?’ for the entirety of the day when he got back to the precinct, so the levity that she addressed him with was refreshing. </p><p>“Yeah, quite the selection. Obviously, Leia thinks I’m a big boy who can swim in the deep end.” </p><p>A laugh escaped his lips, a genuine noise of amusement that he actually meant, and he had to admit that it felt good to be back, to still have that rapport with those around him. Squatting down beside Rose as she pulled the sheet back, he allowed hazel eyes to drink in the sight of the victim – of the young woman – that was laid out before him. </p><p>“Young woman, plain white dress, necklace with the same symbol… It’s definitely the same perp as the first. Same injuries too, though that’s just from a superficial exam.” Rose covered the victim with the sheet once again, before continuing. “Christ, the poor girl’s younger than me. Guy who found her said that she reminded him of an angel.”</p><p>Poe cleared his throat, one hand rising to rub against his temple as he rose to his feet once again. Taking one last look at the sheet-covered corpse as Rose packed away her equipment, he mumbled to himself.</p><p>“Yeah, and now it’s my job to find out where she fell from.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm hoping to get some more of this written over the coming days, so with a bit of luck and a stroke of muse, the second chapter should be up shortly. If you liked this so far, please feel free to drop me some kudos, subscribe or to leave a comment! You can also find me on twitter, under @ProteanRedux.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>